Mikan’s Gift
by Nami 07
Summary: It’s Natsume’s birthday. Though clueless of what he wants, Mikan still tries to please him with something neither of them expected her to give. NatsumexMikan


_Everyone anticipates his friends to give him any gift for his birthday. However, it's something different if it comes from someone he adores. _

………………

**Mikan's Gift**

………………

"Hey, Ruka…"

It was a very cold afternoon. December was fast approaching, and most significant of all, it would be Natsume's sixteenth birthday the day after.

"Ruka," Mikan called out once again for the one she was referring to didn't seem to hear her at all. He sat on the grasses and seemed to think deeply of something. "Hey," she said once again and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, Mikan! I didn't know you're here," Ruka abruptly turned his gaze from the lake to her.

"Come on, Ruka, I had been calling you for about five times, what's the matter with you?" she asked in pure concern as she sat beside him.

He faced the lake once more and pressed his palms hard on the blades of grass. "It's Natsume's birthday tomorrow. And as embarrassing as it sounds, I still don't have a gift for him."

Mikan mischievously scratched her head, "As a matter of fact, that's the very reason why I went here, to ask you what he wants."

A sigh escaped from his lips, "You're quite lucky, actually. You don't have to think about it too hard. I know Natsume's a bit picky but he'll appreciate anything you will give him."

"What do you mean?"

Ruka shrugged, "Forget it. But I'm telling you, he will value anything that comes from you, even if it is just a stick of chewing gum, a cheesy pocketbook, or even black underwear."

"Oh, okay," she said dubiously as she stood up and walked away. She considered giving Natsume red or black underwear once, but she thought it would be too offensive for him… or maybe not.

…………

"Mikan, you look depressed," Anna said after scrutinizing the brunette for some time.

Mikan faced her with teary eyes. "I don't have anything to give Natsume. I'm thinking of giving him black underwear or maybe a romance pocketbook, but I don't think I will be able to find one in the Central Town."

Anna seemed to suppress a hearty chuckle. "No, I don't think he'll like that."

"And what will I give him, huh?"

Anna put the tip of her forefinger above her lips. "I'm baking him cookies which look like him, see?" she pointed at the tray of dancing cookies which were indeed Natsume look-alikes. "They're not perfected yet, so I think there's still a need for some more revisions."

"I see… I'll just hang around to ask people about this. See 'ya, Anna," and she set off.

"Hahaha!" the pink-haired laughed endlessly that a tear came out of her eye. "Black underwear? Romance pocketbook? I can't imagine his face when he receives one!"

…………

"Hey, Sumire," Mikan approached her from behind as they walked alongside each other at the corridor.

"What?" she pivoted, grumpiness in her tone.

Mikan stared at her feet, "What will you give Natsume for his birthday?"

"Hohoho! Good thing you asked!" Sumire said with a wide triumphant smile, "I'm giving him this." She reaced for her skirt pocket and put out a ring with a big red crystal embedded on it.

Mikan sweatdropped, "Do you think he will like _that_?"

"Are you questioning me, huh, Sakura?!" she asked loudly. "Anyone who wears this will fall in love with me!"

"Oh, okay," Mikan stated with a sheepish smile. No wonder the ring seemed familiar; it was the one Hotaru sold in her stall last school fair called Miracle Maker. She said all of the items in there were bogus.

…………

"May I come in?" Mikan asked as she turned the knob and peeked inside Hotaru's lab.

"What if I say no?" she asked as she tinkered on a gadget of hers.

Ignoring Hotaru's sarcastic question, Mikan stepped inside. "Hey, Hotaru."

"What?"

"What will you give Natsume tomorrow?"

"As if I'm planning to give him anything; it's just a waste of precious rabbits."

Mikan raised a brow, "Then what do you think will he like?"

Instead of answering, Hotaru tossed a book to her.

"…What's this?"

"Can't you read?"

Mikan gazed at the front page and read the title. "Advised gifts for a guy? Where did you get this?"

Receiving no reply, Mikan decided to scan through the pages. "The only thing that can please any guy would be a car," after realizing what she had read, her eyes widened. "I can't give him a car; I can't even afford a toy car, for goodness' sake!"

"Easy, easy, just read on," Hotaru said, noticing the sudden change in Mikan's tone.

"Clothes. Or a scarf. Better if you sew it by yourself." Mikan sighed, "I won't be able to finish this in just a night, will I?"

The one with jet-black hair couldn't help but give Mikan a light spank on the head. "Idiot, this is the one I'm referring to," she then pointed at something in the same page.

As Mikan read through, her eyes opened even wider than when she read about the car.

…………

"I can't believe she didn't even give you anything, after all those years of friendship---" Ruka said as he and Natsume checked the gazillions of gifts all over Natsume's room. It was afternoon already and the classes were over, and yet Mikan's gift hadn't showed its appearance. "She even asked me yesterday what you wanted! I didn't exactly know what you fancy, but at least I managed to give you new clothes."

"I hope she'll feel guilty," Natsume said grouchily. Just then, a soft tap on the door made them stop their conversation.

"I'll get it," Ruka said as he stood up.

Natsume could hear the voices from the outside.

"Oh, Mikan, glad to see you here."

"I'm giving Natsume my gift, is he in there?"

"Yes, of course he is. Come inside."

After a few moments, she emerged, "Ruka went outside, do you mind if we're alone?"

Natsume, who was still a bit angry, replied lividly, "No."

"Do you… Do you mind if I give you my present now?"

"Sure. That is, if you're really willing to," he said as he scrutinized the girl before her. She didn't exactly have something in hand; perhaps her present was quite too small to be able to be placed in her pocket.

"Of course I am!" she said and approached him, red all over. "Will you close your eyes for me? It's just… It's too embarrassing."

Though mystified, Natsume complied. Just then, her lips were pressed hardly against his; he could even feel her soft breathing. That particular moment was the best time of his life.

As she pulled out, he opened is eyes gradually. "I'll go now," she said instantaneously and turned her back on him.

"Hey," she was about to walk away when he called out, "I do hope that'll be your gift for me again next year."

Still blushing, she chuckled. "Sure."

_Everyone anticipates his friends to give him any gift for his birthday. For Natsume Hyuuga, it's something different if it comes from someone he really adores… especially if it is a kiss._

-OWARI-


End file.
